From Bottom to Top From the Top
by Aurie
Summary: Co-written with Hex of the Unseelie, with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.
1. From Bottom To Top, From the Top, Info

From Bottom to Top, From the Top ~  
  
A/N: This story is written in unison by two different authors.  
  
Before we start we have to so a bit of explaining.  
  
Here below is the Bitch line, now what you ask is- What is the Bitch line? Well, this is the order of who's the master of whom.  
  
Well, here in this story is from my point of view (Amy) as you can see below I'm pretty far up the line, we all know what that means.POWER; and boy do I love power but you will all see that throughout the story.  
  
What can I say being at the top of the line is good stuff. If you don't get the line below I'm in charge of Legolas, Kristy, and Gimli but what the line doesn't show is that I really should be in front of Aragorn because throughout you will see that all the decisions that Aragorn makes is because I told him what to do. Well, more explaining later, you'll get it as you read.  
  
*The Bitch Line*  
  
The Bitch Master: Gandalf: All mighty  
  
The Very Top: Aragorn: the push-over  
  
Next to Top: Amy: The Great Middle  
  
of the line: Legolas: Messenger  
  
Second to Bottom: Kristy: The Mouth/ Slave  
  
Very Stickin' Bottom: Gimli: The Bitch  
  
Kristy and Gimli are almost tied at the bottom because everyone but Kristy can boss Gimli around. (That sucks royally for her.)  
  
I should also mention that Kristy has an obsession with Elrond and that will play in sometimes. Glorfindel will also play into this.  
  
Also have to mention that this story is rated R for some sexual comments among other things. 


	2. Pancake Day

~Amy's POV (myself)  
  
It's a beautiful morning is my luxurious suite, what should I make Kristy do today. There are so many options but I have to make the best decisions, I think she's getting too used to washing all my China dishes, washing my beddings before making my bed, making my breakfast daily. So I guess I should get the routine moving.  
  
"Kristy! Where is my Breakfast? Do try not to forget that it's pancakes with strawberries today, you're almost 2 minutes late with it too!" Boy, do I love doing that; you know I don't even like pancakes it just gives me something more to yell at her about. Oh, here she comes with. yes pancakes and strawberries, today is going to be a good day I can feel it.  
  
~  
  
"Scuse me, what is this? How many times do I have to repeat my self.I hate pancakes, ok? It may be Pancake Day but I don't like pancakes so make me some waffles I like waffles better." Amy screeched and pointed at the disgusting mess on the plate.  
  
"YOU ASKED FOR PANCAKES DIDN'T YOU HERE THEY ARE TYRANT! EAT AND DIE! I mean sorry, it must have slipped my mind, I'll go make something else." Kristy once again let is slip, she's not a person that can keep her comments in but Amy will make her pay.  
  
~ Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to hear! Wait a second, did she just say 'tyrant' I thought I was the great?  
  
~ " Kristy, did you just talk back to me? Are you having trouble remembering the line? Do I need to refresh your memory?" Amy took steps towards Kristy with every question, giving her the 'yeah, I'm the one in charge, thank-you very much' eyes with her hands on her hips.  
  
Kristy shrunk she didn't know what was worse the punishment that Amy would make up off the top of her head, or Amy getting Legolas. The things Legolas goes through with Amy in charge. "No, I think you miss understood me I thought I saw Gimli. behind you," Kristy was totally making up a story and it wasn't very convincing considering that she was stuttering and looking around, ". and. uh.yeah, that's all I got."  
  
Amy tapped her foot for a second or two biting on her lip, " LEGOLAS! Get your little pancy-elf boy butt up here!" 


	3. Jugdement Passed

Aragorn rolled over in his bed at the sound of Amy's screaming voice, "She's already at it, it must be a good day." He grabbed a pillow and put it over his head just waiting till Amy called his name.  
  
~  
  
"What the Hell did you do now?" Legolas rolled his head towards Kristy's direction, seriously trying to act like he cared.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Mistress over here thinks it's so hilarious to change her mind and yell at me, that's not all-" Kristy was cut herself off thinking she's just digging herself a bigger whole, but she hadn't stopped quite quick enough.  
  
"Are you telling him that it's my fault you got my breakfast wrong? I believe you are miss-informing your master! So go ahead and tell the truth." Amy flipped her hair, turned to the side and waited to hear Kristy's story.  
  
"Ok, so I forgot that Amy here doesn't like pancakes, even though it's Pancake Day I failed to recognize that I need to make something else for her." Kristy sighed and tried to remember to hold back the attitude.  
  
"Kristy, don't you ever learn?" Legolas tried to hold back his laughter but a smile got through. "Don't we go through something like this daily?"  
  
~ Man, Legolas with myself at the top of the line this is going to be daily routine, or something like it. You'd think that an elf could get that but hey what can I say he's blonde. Oh, wait here's my part.  
  
~ " Well, I'm sorry to say this Kristy but I'm going to have to punish you for this forgetfulness. Tragic, really tragic." Amy straightens herself and looks around everyone knew what was coming. "ARAGORN!"  
  
"Yup?" Aragorn walked in, right on time.  
  
" She got my breakfast wrong and I think she should have to clean the toilets, what do you think." Amy didn't sound half as wicked when talking to Aragorn.  
  
"WHAT! Yup, that's unfair! I'm NOT repeat not cleaning toilets! Legolas defend me here!" Kristy shook her head and turned around.  
  
"Kristy, its time to except the line and get over it, I'm sorry for you but I'm glad it's not me." Legolas laughed at her and turned to the door, Aragorn followed supposing he fulfilled his duty by overseeing the punishment passed.  
  
"So Kristy, want to get the day started? Let's see you can start with mine and yours is optional to do." Amy walked over to her wardrobe shooing Kristy away to get started, and assuming that she knew where all the cleaning appliances were.  
  
~ And people wonder why I'm Amy the Great, common on who wouldn't want to be me. I'm as far up as a female can get on the bitch line. Life is Great, kind of like me. 


	4. Gimli Steps out of LIne

Hmmm, so I already put Kristy to work what am I suppose to do for the rest of the day? Should have thought of that before I sent Kristy to work. No doubt that I didn't enjoy this morning, but what am I suppose to do now? Life rocks when you're at the top but at my position you do run out of people to boss around. The thing is, is that Kristy is the best when it comes to ordering/bossing people around; she's the best entertainment. Everyone else just does what I say with no guff, of course it's great but it's even better when you get to yell and order even more stuff because they talk back and that's 'The Mouth's' specialty. So who to boss around. Aragorn? Nah, that would be a violation of the Bitch line since he's above me, oh and he's my 'significant other'. Hey, duh Amy . Legolas! This should be good, but he's really obedient and won't be very entertaining. Let's move down the line even more, Kristy she's already busy or she should be! Oh, yeah and Gimil's down there too isn't he, well I just got an idea.  
  
~ "GIMLI! GET YOUR DWARF BUTT OVER HERE!" Amy screamed at the top of lungs.  
  
"Huh, since when did Amy start calling on me? Who does she think she is? This is one dwarf she will NOT boss around! OH no, is my life going to get worse? Gimli rolled over in his bed that his lazy butt still hadn't gotten out of.  
  
Amy looked at her watch and it had been exactly 35 seconds and no one should take that long coming when she calls, or so she thought. "I guess I don't call upon him very much because he's not used to the 20 second rule! GIMLI where are you? When I call you come just like everybody else in the line" Am y started to stomp up to Gimli's lodging when he emerged from her door.  
  
"What do you want woman?" Gimli was still wiping the monstrous eye boogers out of his eyes and when he was finished he flicked them on Amy's White carpet.  
  
"UH! Woman? well you are terribly mixed up on the bitch line. I'm over you! And you know what I was planning to work with you today but now that you just flicked your Nasty NOT so LITTLE eye BOOGERS on MY carpet, I'm having second thoughts." Amy was furious; this was not the kind of talk back that she liked.  
  
~ OK. So was planning on working with Gimli today. You know, like make today a gang up on Kristy day! But no he just called me his woman, so he's going to pay. Not to mention that his nasty, ugly, monstrous dwarf eye boogers are now on my carpet! 


	5. Judgement Laid

"Oh and am I suppose to be scared of your second thoughts?" Gimli lifted his bushy eyebrows at Amy.  
  
" Uh, yeah you should!" Amy was getting a little fed up with Gimli. She desperately needed to order him to do something.  
  
"Well, I'm not!" Gimli growled at Amy.  
  
"You should be!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You should be!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
Amy took a deep breath and put on her ' you are in BIG Bitch trouble' face, that went a little like this. her eyes got huge, her lips clenched together and her neck took a sharp turn to Gimli and her arms crossed all within 2 seconds. "If you are scared of what you will be dong for the rest of the day then you better bb saying your prayers. Because you don't what to know what you'll going to be doing for the rest of the day!"  
  
"Yeah not scared!" Gimli shook his head; he doesn't take the bossing around thing to well. Amy doesn't take the disobedience thing to well either.  
  
"AHHHH! You little man! " Amy had a little freak out moment after Gimli's comment.  
  
~  
  
Ok, since when! Can't handle this, I need to think of something really good for him to do. He needs something that will put him in line, back in his place. You know what never mind, who would want that little man as a bitch he doesn't do anything but yell back. And let me tell ya I like back talk but not little fat man back talk.  
  
~  
  
"You know what Gimli? I've been thinking and instead of making you do anything I'm going to do something for you." Amy smiled at Gimli, she was cruel.  
  
"Oh, really why are you changing your selfish ways now?" Gimli asked.  
  
" I'll pretend I didn't hear that, but still make what I do for you a little more mortifying. I'm going to make Legolas toss you over a bridge. I was thinking I would do it but you're too fat." Amy smirked and laughed at the face Gimli made at the thought of being tossed.  
  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf! Especially this dwarf, I will not have it."  
  
" Gimli you need to learn how to cope with the Bitch line because when I order something it will be done. So you're going to see a little dwarf tossing action today, and Kristy's invited to watch." Amy spun on her foot and turned around.  
  
" I said NOBODY TOSSES A DWARF"  
  
"They do when I order it!" 


	6. Achoo!

A soft knock came at the door, " Excuse me mistress but I have your dress from the royal tailors."  
  
"Finally, I have been waiting how long for this dress and after two days it comes. What next, three days?" Amy grabbed the stunning light purple dress out of the servant girls' hand. Being the normal Amy she didn't dismiss her right away just complained some. But eventually turned around, "who are you? You can go now!"  
  
~  
  
Sweet! My dress finally came, I got Aragorn to order it for me Monday morning and after two horrible days of waiting it's finally here. It's so gorgeous and the best thing is, its totally free for me. Life is great. Oops look at the time. It's time to make someone's life horrible.  
  
~  
  
"KRISTY!" Amy yelled as she fingered with the silk periwinkle dress. In a few seconds Kristy was present, just like a pathetic puppy would come whenever you called.  
  
"Huh?" Kristy sounded sarcastically exuberant, thinking, she really couldn't understand why she asks what Amy wants. It always the same at this time of the morning.  
  
"Look at the time and I believe that my silk sheets are getting wrinkled," Amy looked up at Kristy with her bottom lip out and an innocent face that matched her high-pitched innocent voice. " NOW GET TO IT!" The balrog within came out of Amy for just a second then disappeared as she spun on her heel and refocused her attention on the dress. Amy walked towards her dressing room so she could put on her dress.  
  
Amy emerged from her dressing room, "wow, Kristy don't you just adore this dress? You know, looking in the mirror I actually think this dress it really slimming, you know like minimizes my hips." Amy was running her hands down her already sickening flat stomach and admiring her self.  
  
"HAA, chooo." Kristy let it slip once again. The periwinkle dress actually made her look wider than she was in the hips, all Kristy had to say was periwinkle is not her color.  
  
"Scuse me, were you mocking me?" Amy glared and gave her famous 'your in big bitch trouble' face but this time with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Achoo, achoo, see I have a cold and it's getting worse, see achoo achoo." Kristy gave a half smile making the sneezing motions.  
  
"You're a liar you were mocking me! You know what I'm going to do with you? Nothing. Legolas is going to do it this time." Amy cleared her throat to call to Legolas. 


	7. Bathroom time once again

"LEGOLAS!" Amy's voice pierced the beautiful morning like a roadkill. ~ Why? Why can't Kristy just keep her mouth shut during the time of my archery practice? Amy can call me any other time of the day but practice time.  
  
~ When Legolas walked in the room he was stunned with a sight that scared his eyes. He saw the dress on Amy and the first thing that came to mind was the carelessness of Amy and Aragorn not taking certain precautions. "Just a question but is this an important message or did Kristy just say something again?" Legolas said as carefully as he could so Amy would catch on.  
  
"She called me FAT! Or she implied it!" Amy's eyes were bulging and her foot was tapping ravenously on the floor. " I'm going to let you deal with her today because today I have had it."  
  
"Ok, GIMLI!" Legolas shouted for Gimli and Gimli came running, he stopped in his tracks as he was in the doorway but did coming running. " Go chase Kristy."  
  
Gimli prepared for take off and Kristy frantically looked for a place of refuge but was saved but the fuming voice of Amy. "No, Legolas there are things you need to learn about punishment. She called me FAT and all she gets is Gimli chasing her? She gets chased when she doesn't make breakfast; she gets chased when for the little things. Sharpen up pansy elf, she called me FAT!  
  
"Ok, then what do you want me to do?" Legolas ignored the insult and shifted all his weight to one foot while he waited. Kristy was standing terrified, she loved Amy for stopping Gimli but with Amy brain brewing with punishments and her man not doing anything the outcome of her day could become bad.  
  
"GO clean my bathroom!" Amy pointed to Kristy then pointed to the bathroom.  
  
" But I cleaned it just yesterday and it's never dirty any ways it just I- getting right on it!" Kristy stopped herself, cleaning an already clean bathroom was no problem with her, considering that Amy would probably blow her up if she didn't. 


	8. Jelly Bean Month

You know, I get the impression from people around here that they think I'm bossy and over demanding. Well, today I think I'm going to ask instead of demand, maybe even control Kristy's temper a little by making her do little things. By the way it's jellybean month and that gives me an idea.  
  
~ "Kristy, come here please." Amy's sweet voice rang through the halls of the house, it was still early morning. Kristy rolled over in her bed and was faced with a gust of Gimli morning breath.  
  
"Life sucks." Kristy pulled on the clothes that she had been wearing from the other day that she cleaned the bathroom in. thinking that she might as well keep a pair of bathroom cleaning clothes on hand since it seemed to be Amy's favorite punishment now. As Kristy approached her door, the door opened and whacked in the head.  
  
"Ok, I tried to be nice this morning and I guess that doesn't work for you because- Kristy? Kristy, don't even think of hiding form me." Amy hadn't noticed that the door hit something when she opened it. Kristy's muffled moan came from behind the door, she had to make some sort of noise or Amy would have a fit and excuse her of hiding.  
  
" Oh there you are, I have a little e task for you follow me." Amy led Kristy to a large hall (big room) filled with tables and on the tables there were numerous bags of jelly beans, Jelly Belly's to be precise. Since it was early in the morning Kristy couldn't quite make out what the bags were and wasn't filled with loathing passion towards Amy. " So did you know that it is Jelly Bean month? Well, it is and all I want you to do is sort the jelly beans, that's not very hard."  
  
The moment Kristy heard this she wanted to run and flush her head in the toilet, she remember last year when Amy made her sort skittles in alphabetical order by color. The horrible part was that she didn't do them right so Amy mixed up all the skittles again so Kristy would get it right. Another bad thing was Jelly Belly's were Kristy's favorite and she still hadn't had breakfast yet, and she was almost positive that Amy wouldn't get her breakfast. Amy was talking nice to day but that didn't mean anything.  
  
"Alright listen up, I want all eight colors in individual bowls for this first table then when you're done with that table come over here to this table and sort bowls with green and pink, blue and yellow, red and orange, white and purple. Then you will come to the third table and sort them all individual again then for the forth and last table I want you to do the same like the second table. And I want them in that order! Get me when you are done because I have special rooms where I want these. And don't forget that they each have special bowls they go in." with that Amy walkout not even bothering to tell Kristy which colors go in each bowls.  
  
"Well, at least she never said not to eat them." Kristy sat down to her breakfast of jellybeans. 


	9. Devils Advocate

You know, I get the impression from people around here that they think I'm bossy and over demanding. Well, today I think I'm going to ask instead of demand, maybe even control Kristy's temper a little by making her do little things. By the way it's jellybean month and that gives me an idea.  
  
~ "Kristy, come here please." Amy's sweet voice rang through the halls of the house, it was still early morning. Kristy rolled over in her bed and was faced with a gust of Gimli morning breath.  
  
"Life sucks." Kristy pulled on the clothes that she had been wearing from the other day that she cleaned the bathroom in. thinking that she might as well keep a pair of bathroom cleaning clothes on hand since it seemed to be Amy's favorite punishment now. As Kristy approached her door, the door opened and whacked in the head.  
  
"Ok, I tried to be nice this morning and I guess that doesn't work for you because- Kristy? Kristy, don't even think of hiding form me." Amy hadn't noticed that the door hit something when she opened it. Kristy's muffled moan came from behind the door, she had to make some sort of noise or Amy would have a fit and excuse her of hiding.  
  
" Oh there you are, I have a little e task for you follow me." Amy led Kristy to a large hall (big room) filled with tables and on the tables there were numerous bags of jelly beans, Jelly Belly's to be precise. Since it was early in the morning Kristy couldn't quite make out what the bags were and wasn't filled with loathing passion towards Amy. " So did you know that it is Jelly Bean month? Well, it is and all I want you to do is sort the jelly beans, that's not very hard."  
  
The moment Kristy heard this she wanted to run and flush her head in the toilet, she remember last year when Amy made her sort skittles in alphabetical order by color. The horrible part was that she didn't do them right so Amy mixed up all the skittles again so Kristy would get it right. Another bad thing was Jelly Belly's were Kristy's favorite and she still hadn't had breakfast yet, and she was almost positive that Amy wouldn't get her breakfast. Amy was talking nice to day but that didn't mean anything.  
  
"Alright listen up, I want all eight colors in individual bowls for this first table then when you're done with that table come over here to this table and sort bowls with green and pink, blue and yellow, red and orange, white and purple. Then you will come to the third table and sort them all individual again then for the forth and last table I want you to do the same like the second table. And I want them in that order! Get me when you are done because I have special rooms where I want these. And don't forget that they each have special bowls they go in." with that Amy walkout not even bothering to tell Kristy which colors go in each bowls.  
  
"Well, at least she never said not to eat them." Kristy sat down to her breakfast of jellybeans. 


	10. Jellybean Nazi

Geez, when is Kristy going to finish with those jellybeans! I could have done this faster than her. Anyways its time to put the bowls in different rooms, that will give her some exercise! The one good thing about staying in Rivendell is that it's huge and it will take at least two days to set out all the jellybeans. I think I'll go check on her.  
  
~  
  
Amy left her room and started on her way towards the great hall. As she turned a corner she saw the last bit of Kristy's ponytail turn the corner towards her room.  
  
"Where does little miss mouth thinks she's going now? Hopefully no where on my jellybean time." Amy's eyes squinted inquisitively at the corner that Kristy just turned.  
  
Kristy was fast walking down the hall towards her room with her hands full with 3 medium sized bags of jellybeans. She was laughing evilly think that since Amy had ordered so many jellybeans that she would notice a few bags were missing, but the thing was that this was Kristy's third trip with jellybeans. She got to her room and carefully opened the door and peaked her head in to make sure that munchkin man wasn't in there. There was no sign of Gimli so Kristy rushed in and threw the jellybeans on the bed along the other bags.  
  
Amy saw Kristy rush in her room with something in her hands. " oh, no you don't you jellybean nazi! Those jellybeans are mine!" Amy picked up her pace with every step till she got to the door. She pressed her ear on the door and heard Kristy muttering to herself and rustling things around. Amy placed her hand on the door silently then attacked.  
  
"YOU JELLYBEAN NAZI! Gimme those jelly beans back." Amy yelled at Kristy with her balrog voice that is extremely deep and surprising, because you would have never guessed that, that kind of sound could have produce from her petite body.  
  
At the sound of Balrog Amy, Kristy forgot to pull her head out from under the bed so she beat the back of her head against the top of her bed. Kristy came out slowly from under bed still clutching a bag of jellybeans. With one hand on the jellybeans and one hand on the back of her head she shrank back in horror, she should have known that Amy's facial expression would be just as frightening as her balrog voice.  
  
Kristy's eyes soon crossed and she fell backward in a faint.  
  
"Serves her right for stealing my jellybeans that jellybean nazi!" Amy turned on her heal totally apathetic towards the unconscious Kristy on the floor. "LEGOLAS, GIMILI! Kristy has passed out stealing jellybeans you might want to come get her." 


	11. Confusing Legolas

From Bottom to Top   
  
~  
  
Kristy flew into Legolas's room out of breath.  
  
"Pissing Amy off again?" Legolas asked nonchalantly from his comfortable position on his bed where he was cleaning his favorite bow.  
  
"What? Never." Kristy tried to play cool.  
  
"What is it this time? Do I have to deal with you? Where's Gimli?" Legolas asked right in a row.  
  
"I didn't do anything, no, I don't know." Kristy answered looking as innocent as she could.  
  
"All lies, aren't they?" Legolas looked up from his bow.  
  
"Yea." Kristy finally answered truthfully.  
  
"I got an 'attitude, you have to deal with me, and Gimli is on his way." Kristy sighed and sat on the end of the bed, facing Legolas.  
  
"Oh, dear." Legolas just shook his head. "Well, I owe you for this morning, you mad her so mad she couldn't think of a punishment. Now what am I suppose to do with you?" Legolas asked, pretending to be annoyed but really loving the moment  
  
"I don't know, you could-" just as Kristy was about to finish her sentence Gimli came plodding in the room.  
  
"Caught you." Gimli said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Oh no." Kristy said in reply.  
  
Surprisingly enough as much as Gimli appeared to hate Kristy and Kristy appeared to hate Gimli, the two got along rather well.  
  
"Well then, that's all solved, Gimli, you deal with Kristy!" Legolas smiled at the two and got up to leave, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Great." Kristy mumbled.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Gimli asked with a smile grin.  
  
"I have three bags of jellybeans I stole from Amy, that good enough?" Kristy said automatically.  
  
"Good work soldier!" Gimli smiled and the two retreated into their shared bedroom so that Gimli could "deal" with Kristy. The two just split the jellybeans and chowed down with an occasional "No, I don't wanna!", "Do it now!", "Munchkin man!", or a "CinderKristy". And no one was wiser for the better. 


	12. Jelly Beans From the Bottom

From Bottom to Top  
  
~  
  
Kristy and Gimli sat in their shared bedroom the rest of the afternoon sharing Kristy's jellybeans, they only got into one fight (confound those pink jellybeans). The two were generally having a good time until.  
  
"GIMLI! KRISTY!" Amy's voice broke their happy mood.  
  
"She wants both of us? Oh dear Valar, what'd we do?!" Gimli started shoving jellybeans back into bags and the two ran out of their room and into the main hall where Amy, Aragorn, and Legolas were all waiting.  
  
~  
  
Oh my dear Elbereth! I'm dead! What did I do? I know I've probably done something but for all three of them to be waiting out here, it can't be just those jellybeans, or the snake, though I don't think Amy's found that yet, I would have heard that!  
  
I'd be more scared if Legolas didn't look so hott standing there looking all important. I wanna jump on him and-  
  
~  
  
"Kristy, Gimli, Amy, we have to tell you all something." Aragorn said interrupting Kristy's thoughts.  
  
"Legolas and I have to go away for about a week, maybe two. The Rohirim are holding their 'get-together' at the end of this week and we are going, oh yea, Gimli you're invited too, I almost forgot." Aragorn said to them all.  
  
"Why can't we go?" Amy asked looking very dejectedly at Aragorn.  
  
"Because, it's a get together for guys." Aragorn stuttered out.  
  
"Why is Legolas going then?" Kristy blurted out.  
  
"Hey!" Legolas looked at her and gave her the 'you're-gonna-get-it' look.  
  
"I meant, that you're an elf." Kristy covered up.  
  
"Because it's also for Gondorins and rangers that have made homes in Gondor." Aragorn explained breifly.  
  
"We are leaving tonight, you girls stay here-"  
  
"And stay out of trouble!" Legolas directed at Kristy. He didn't want to leave her here for two weeks and the thought of her and Amy alone was definitely scary.  
  
"Leggy." Kristy stuck out her lip and pouting. "Why can't I come?" She cuddled up next to Legolas and gave him her best sad-face. Legolas could feel his insides starting to melt.NO! He would not fall for this.  
  
Amy, Aragorn, and Gimli watched as Kristy whisper *something* into Legolas's ear and Legolas lips curl into a smile.  
  
"Oh, dear. It's time to go." Gimli stated and the three wisely left..  
  
~ 


	13. GoodBye

From Bottom to Top  
  
*Authors note: From now on chapters are going to have a lot more innuendoes so if you don't like risqué dialogue and that kind of stuff then you might want to stop here. It's not descriptive or anything just a lot of "behind the meaning" type stuff. From here on out pretty much all chapters are rated "R". Thank you!  
  
~  
  
Kristy and Amy sat in the main hall where the guys were bringing out all the bags and getting prepared for their trip. Both girls wore identical frowns and were obviously not in the least bit happy about this.  
  
"Oh, it's not that bad, we'll be gone for two weeks at the most!" Legolas tried to console the girls.  
  
"That's two weeks without me and you can count on anther two weeks without me when you get back! You'll be entertaining yourself for the next month!" Kristy said with a very 'I'm-peeved' tone in her voice.  
  
Legolas jaw dropped and his eyes got very big. Aragorn and Amy were still trying to decide exactly what Kristy meant, though they had a pretty good idea. Gimli and Legolas had obviously understood what Kristy meant and Legolas finally closed his mouth and smiled back at Kristy.  
  
"That's fine. You'll be going a month without me too!" Legolas smiled evilly and finished shoving Lembas into his pack.  
  
"Jerk." Kristy muttered and flopped back into her chair.  
  
"Kristy, if you do anything wrong while I'm gone, you're gonna be sorry." Legolas pointed his finger at Kristy and gave her the 'don't-try-anything' eye.  
  
"Me? Never." Kristy did her best to be innocent.  
  
"Just, try to be good at least." Legolas shook his head, he'd here from Amy as soon as they got back but, there was no way Kristy was going on this trip.  
  
~ 


	14. Going Anyways

From Bottom to Top  
  
~  
  
Note to Ellbee: They aren't exactly *slaves*, but no worries the explanation behind this all is coming up! Oh and there is sex here, we just don't talk about that.  
  
~  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli had finally finished packing and were about to leave.  
  
"All right, two weeks at the most, both of you stay out of trouble!" Aragorn reminded them, yet again!  
  
"No worries here." Amy smiled and gave Aragorn a kiss good-bye.  
  
Kristy stared at Legolas, still very upset he was leaving her here.  
  
"Come on Kristy, it's not that bad." Legolas said to her.  
  
"No." Kristy turned away and Legolas picked up his pack and followed Gimli out the door. "Jerk."  
  
Kristy and Amy both ran to the door to watch as Legolas and Aragorn mounted their horses and turned to leave.  
  
"Leggy!" Kristy ran out to Legolas and pouted up at him. "Please?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll see you when I get back." Legolas smiled down at her.  
  
~  
  
It feels so good to have someone miss you while you're gone. Though I wouldn't mind staying a few more minutes, she's so hott when she pouts.  
  
~  
  
"Ok, bye Leggy, I'll miss you." Kristy frowned and blew him a kiss as he followed Aragorn out to path on their way to Gondor.  
  
"Darn them, leaving us here." Kristy said as she turned towards Amy.  
  
"Why don't they want us to go?!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"To heck with that, I'm going." Kristy said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked her.  
  
"Pack your bags if you want to come."  
  
"I do, I want to go because I know Aragorn is hiding something! I want to know what it is!" Amy said, heading back inside to get ready to go.  
  
"I just want to go because Legolas told me not to." Kristy shrugged.  
  
~ 


	15. Somthing they probably shouldn't do

From Bottom to Top   
  
~ Ellbee: So glad you keep reading, no worries I'm not offending, the story is supposed to be bad! And no fears for this turning into a icky Mary-sue, Kristy and Amy are far from being Mary-sues and there isn't going to be much romance! Thanks!  
  
Viker: So glad you like my story! Thanks for adding me to your fav's! Bitch is kinda a slave but the explanation behind all of this is coming up soon.dun dun dun!  
  
~  
  
Both Amy and Kristy ran back inside to start packing to leave. They were both ready in about 30 minutes, record time considering they're girls and then there's Amy, 'what do I wear!?'  
  
Both raced back to the main hall and almost collided.  
  
"I call the black horse!" Kristy called to Amy as she ran through the door, after shoving Amy aside.  
  
"HEY! Get back here! That is my horse!" Amy chased after Kristy, and both were downtrodden to find, Aragorn had taken the black horse, also known as his horse.  
  
~ Somewhere in the Wild ~  
  
Aragorn led Legolas and Gimli farther into the woods, on their way to Rohon.  
  
"We should be there by tomorrow evening." Aragorn concluded after a while of silence.  
  
"Do you think the girls will be all right alone?" Legolas asked, shifted his leg that Gimli was threatening to crush.  
  
"I hope they are." Aragorn sighed, "I remember the first time I met Amy, almost four years ago...""  
  
~ Back in Rivendell ~  
  
Kristy and Amy had finally decided on horses. They mounted and started on their way.  
  
"Did they go left or right?" Amy asked when she stopped at the gate.  
  
"Um, left, right?" Kristy looked around.  
  
"Which one is it!?" Amy snapped.  
  
"Left!" Kristy guessed and Amy took off towards the right.  
  
~ 


	16. Flashback

From Bottom to Top  
  
~  
  
Viker: Amy and Kristy aren't Mary-sues, they were born in Middle Earth and raised in Middle earth and they'll never leave it. Mary-sues fall into Middle Earth from our world and fall in love and have real stories, Amy and Kristy are just part of the story and soon enough you'll know their origins and how this whole "story" came together. Soooooo glad you like the story!  
  
~ Flash back about 4 years ago ~  
  
Legolas was wandering through the woods alone, yet again. He had wandered from the small band of elves that he was with. He had been thinking about his friends lately, especially Aragorn, now King of Gondor.  
  
Legolas looked over his shoulder as one of his companions approached.  
  
"You have been going off alone a lot lately. What ails you?" The elf looked concern.  
  
"It's been nearly a year since I have seen my good friend Aragorn and quite a few months since Gimli returned to his mines, I miss them." Legolas looked off into the distance, he could still remember the last battles in the War of the Ring, only a year and a half ago yet it seemed a lifetime.  
  
"I'm going to visit Aragorn, tell the others." Legolas commanded and headed towards Gondor.  
  
~ Somewhere in Gondor still 4 years ago ~  
  
"Aragorn!" Arwen's voice called out through the castle.  
  
'Ugh, what now?' Aragorn thought to himself.  
  
Arwen came bursting into the room. "Where is my maid! She was supposed to bring me my dress and she didn't!" Arwen screeched at Aragorn. Aragorn rolled his eyes and turned to face his "beautiful" bride, why had he married her, why!?  
  
"Fine, whatever!" Arwen stormed out of the room, I need a break from this place!  
  
Aragorn stood up and looked out his window, he saw a slender figure headed up the castle stairs, the figure had brilliant blond hair and a quiver on its back, Legolas.  
  
Aragorn smiled to himself, to long it had been since he last saw his friend.  
  
He left the room in a hurry, it was about time he had some good company around this forlorn place!  
  
~ 


	17. Still Flashback!

From Bottom To Top  
  
~ Still flashback from 4 years ago ~  
  
Aragorn threw open the doors to his main hall and Legolas smiled and entered.  
  
"How have you been?" Legolas stepped into the shaded hall.  
  
"Bored as hell!" Aragorn laughed the two hugged briefly before Arwen came bustling into the hall.  
  
"Legolas?!" Arwen stopped in her tracks looking at Legolas in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello to you too." Legolas forced a smile at her. Aragorn just looked at the floor, once again wondering WHY! Why had her married that witch!?  
  
Arwen didn't even bother to smile back but instead stomped out of the room.  
  
"She's nicer every time I meet her." Legolas patted Aragorn sympathetically on the back.  
  
"Tell me about it." Aragorn mumbled and the two left to go to Aragorn's favorite bar to drink all their worries away!  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"I don't think we went the right way." Kristy grumbled to Amy for the tenth time that afternoon.  
  
"It's your fault." Amy snapped back at her.  
  
"What!? I told you to go left, or was it right? I don't know but you didn't go the way I said to!"  
  
"I don't take orders from you!" Amy screeched and a few birds flew out of a nearby tree.  
  
"Whatever wench." Kristy mumbled.  
  
"Shut up and tell me where we are!" Amy demanded.  
  
Kristy just looked around at the trees surrounding them obviously ignoring Amy's request.  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" Amy huffed and she turned her horse around to go back the way they had just come from.  
  
~ 


	18. Some More Flashbacks!

From Bottom to Top  
  
~ Still in present time ~  
  
"Look, I can see the lights in the distance, we're almost there." Legolas pointed off in the distance towards very miniscule twinkling lights in the distance.  
  
"Aragorn!? Is that you!" A voice called out from somewhere ahead of them.  
  
"Aegnor! How have you been!" Aragorn called out to his long time ranger friend.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to show up for this party!" Aegnor stepped out of the shade of the trees smiling up at his old friend. "Good to see you master dwarf and you master elf."  
  
"Long time, no see." Gimli nodded from behind Legolas.  
  
"Come, we've been waiting for you." Aegnor lead them through the trees and on towards Gondor.  
  
~ Flashback about 4 years ago ~  
  
Amy stood in a small garden watching her sister dig at a particularly large weed that had sprung up next to their prized corn. Her sister turned and glared at her, "Are you going to stand there or help?"  
  
"I'm not about to dig around in this nasty little garden." Amy glared back at her and leaned against the fence.  
  
Her sister rolled her eyes and kept digging, that girl was of no use to anyone.  
  
~  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were quite trashed about the time when one of Aragorn's men entered the tavern and called to Aragorn, "I believe the lady Arwen wants to see you."  
  
"Ah, tell her I'm busy." Aragorn waved his hand at the man to leave him alone.  
  
"Or in her words, 'If he's not back here in ten minutes I'm going to kick his ass and his pansy elf-boy of a friends' ass too!'" The man so kindly quoted for Aragorn.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming." Aragorn stumbled out the door with a smiling Legolas close behind him.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"Amy! Look!" Kristy pointed to lights in the distance.  
  
"Gondor!" Amy exclaimed excitedly, "I knew I'd get us there!"  
  
"No, I got us here!"  
  
"No, I did!"  
  
"I DID!"  
  
~ 


	19. Even More Flashbacks!

From Bottom to Top  
  
~  
  
I just want to ask if the flashbacks are getting confusing and you'd rather have me write on chappy flashback, one chappy present time instead of switching back and forth? Thank!  
  
~ Present Time ~  
  
"I DID!"  
  
"I DID!" Amy and Kristy yelled back and forth until they reached the gates of Gondor.  
  
"Where you headed?" A scroungy looking man asked as he spit something out of his mouth.  
  
"Into town, to rent a room at the tavern." Amy answered trying not to breath in his acrid fumes.  
  
"Alright, be careful, there's a lot of men in town, wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything." The man opened the gate and let them pass.  
  
"Thank you!" Kristy called as they passed through.  
  
~ Flashback about 4 years ago ~  
  
Aragorn and Legolas opened the doors to Aragorn's castle and stepped inside, there was the witch herself, Arwen.  
  
"Where have you been!?" She snarled at the two.  
  
"We were drinking down at that tavern." Aragorn answered, slurring his words slightly.  
  
"Disgusting!" Arwen screeched and stomped off for the third time that day.  
  
"What'd she want again?" Legolas looked confused and hiccuped.  
  
"I dunno." Aragorn shrugged and collapsed into a near by chair.  
  
The two were awakened the next morning by a certain dwarf.  
  
Aragorn was slumped over in the chair and Legolas was leaning on his legs, both drooling quite profusely and not looking at their best.  
  
"What in the Valar?" the dwarf, Gimli to some, stood over the two.  
  
~ 


	20. They Arrive in Gondor

From Bottom to Top  
  
~ Flashback about 4 years ago ~  
  
Gimli walked over to the two sleeping men, "WAKE UP!" He shouted and Aragorn awoke with a grunt, "What?" Aragorn looked around him.  
  
"What in the Valar are you two doing?" Gimli asked as Aragorn shoved Legolas off his legs and stood to stretch.  
  
"Ow!" Legolas woke when he bashed his head into the floor.  
  
"We went out drinking and fell asleep I guess." Aragorn yawned, he was feeling quite stiff at the moment.  
  
"What?" Legolas looked around trying to remember all that had happened, "YOU!" Legolas finally came to his senses and noticed Gimli.  
  
"Me!" Gimli smiled back at the elf.  
  
"When did you get here?" Legolas stood trying to regain his composure, impossible at the moment.  
  
"Just now, and what a lovely welcome this is!" Gimli joked at the two.  
  
"Oh, sorry about all this." Aragorn looked a bit embarrassed and led the group towards the eating hall so he could try and rid himself of the killer hangover he felt coming up.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Kristy and Amy arrived at the inn to find three rangers haggling with the innkeeper for rooms.  
  
"You told me you'd have a room ready for me by tonight!" One ranger shouted.  
  
"What about me!" Another of the rangers stepped in.  
  
"Excuse me!" Kristy was not about to stand around and wait for them to finish, "We need a room."  
  
"Ok, there's one at the end of the hall, you'll have to share." The innkeeper handed Kristy a key and turned back towards the rangers whose mouths were all hanging open.beautiful girls.gave our room away.  
  
"Well that went relatively well." Kristy smiled as she led the frowning Amy down the hall.  
  
I don't want to share a room with her! 


	21. Only One Bed

From Bottom to Top  
  
~  
  
Amy and Kristy shut the door behind them and found themselves facing a room with.only one bed!  
  
"WHAT!" Amy screeched causing all but one of the men- seeing as he was lying unconscious on the floor from a just acquired bash to the head- in the front to come rushing back to see what the commotion was about.  
  
Amy threw open the door and found herself facing the group of men, including the innkeeper, "You gave us a room with only one bed?! What were you thinking!?" Amy yelled in the man's face.  
  
"Well, we're now all thinking that we are going to cut a hole in the door and watch the fun tonight!" One of the dirtier (if that's even possible) rangers said and the group all laughed along with him.  
  
"WHAT!" Amy screeched, yet again.  
  
No one noticed Kristy in the background unpacking her clothes and putting her toiletry items away and after a few moment alone in the bathroom emerge in her sleeping wear and crawl into bed.  
  
"Are you suggesting that just because we have to share a bed-NO! Not even! I'm not sharing a bed! I get my own bed and she can sleep on the floor!" Amy was very upset by now.  
  
"You can just send her to my room, there's plenty of room in my bed, or since she's already made herself comfortable why don't you just come along instead?" Another one of the men suggested, quite unwisely.  
  
Amy turned and saw Kristy lying in bed, with her favorite 'haha, sucker!' smile on.  
  
"I don't think so." Amy hissed at Kristy stomping over and ripping the covers off the bed.  
  
"Hey!" Kristy curled up into a ball at the sudden burst of cold air.  
  
"Get out!" Amy pulled Kristy, with some amazing out of no where strength, and onto the floor where Kristy fell into a pile of chiffon and legs.  
  
"Bitch." Kristy muttered and stood up.  
  
"Yea, don't you just come share a room with me?" The same man as before offered.  
  
"Fine, I think I will." Kristy stuck up her nose, grabbed her blanket and marched out the door, much to Amy's surprise. "You touch, though, and I'll kill you." Kristy added as she passed the man.  
  
~ 


	22. Aragorn's Mistake

From Bottom to Top  
  
~ Flashback about 4 years ago ~  
  
"How are you two feeling?" Gimli asked as the three sat down to a large breakfast.  
  
"Hmph." Aragorn muttered as he put his head down on the table and tempted to block out all the noise.  
  
"We went drinking, and got really trashed." Legolas explained, he was feeling just slightly under the weather, darn elves get drunk fast and have very short hangovers.  
  
"Aragorn!" Arwen's voice rang out over the hall and Aragorn began to really consider just ending all the torture right here, right now. "I can't believe you stayed out drinking all night!"  
  
Arwen stood over Aragorn and glared at him, then his friends.  
  
"I wanted to." Aragorn answered.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Here's your message." Arwen threw a piece of parchment at Aragorn successfully hitting him in the nose and marched off.  
  
"Why'd you marry her again?" Gimli asked when she was well out of hearing range.  
  
"The Gods were very mad at me apparently." Aragorn shook his head.  
  
~ Still Flashback ~  
  
Amy sat at her kitchen table watching her sister cook her and their fathers' dinner.  
  
"You need to learn how to cook Amy! You're going to have to cook for you and your husband someday!" Amy's sister was as usual giving her the lecture on being a good wife and yadda, yadda. Amy of course, wasn't listening but was instead staring out the window at the king's guards.  
  
"AMY!" Her sister called to Amy, "Set the table please!"  
  
Amy frowned and grabbed the plates and not so lightly plopped them onto the table. "Amy, careful!"  
  
~ 


	23. She's The One

From Bottom To Top  
  
~  
  
Because I got a review telling me my chappies kept getting shorter and shorter chapters are now going to be longer than originally planned, oh yea, it also makes it easier to write. Thank you reviewers!  
  
~ Flashback about 4 years ago ~  
  
Aragorn opened the message Arwen threw at him and read  
  
I'm stopping by Gondor early next Friday.  
Meet me by your gates so we don't  
Get harassed by your guards again.  
Eomer.  
  
"Hey, it is Friday!" Aragorn exclaimed and took off at a run towards the gates of his city, Legolas and Gimli chose to stay and finish breakfast.  
  
~ At the front gates of the city, still about 4 years ago ~  
  
"Where is he? I sent the message didn't I?!" Eomer was sitting a few hundred meters away from the door waiting for Aragorn, as he had been since early that morning.  
  
"Eomer!" Aragorn finally came bounding through the gate, "Good to see you!"  
  
"You're late." Eomer frowned at Aragorn.  
  
"Sorry, Arwen didn't give me the message until just now." Aragorn muttered, darn that woman.  
  
"Oh, you're still married to her?" Eomer asked looking disgusted.  
  
"Unfortunately." Aragorn shook his head and led Eomer and his few men through the gates back up to his palace.  
  
~ Still about 4 years ago ~  
  
Amy was sitting out in her front garden "sewing", which really consisted of holding a dress in front of her and pretending she was sewing but really people watching.  
  
Amy looked down the road and noticed several people on horseback coming this way. Thinking it might be her "friend", as she told her sister he was, she stood and ran to her gate to see if it really was him.  
  
Aragorn was leading Eomer and the rest back up to his castle and was passing Amy's house.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing?" Amy's sister called out to her after she ran to the gate.  
  
Amy looked at the men passing by but none where her "friend", Nedyah. It was just King Aragorn and some other men on horseback. Amy sighed and returned to her sister's side to finish "sewing".  
  
Aragorn looked over at the quaint houses of the people of his kingdom, that was when he spotted her.she was beautiful and Aragorn knew in his heart, she was the one!  
  
~ 


	24. Eomer's Girl

From Bottom To Top  
  
~ Present ~  
  
Kristy followed the man down the hall to his room.  
  
"I'm not kidding you touch me, I'll kill you." Kristy threatened once again.  
  
"Ok, I promise, I won't touch you. I'll sleep here, on the floor." The ranger held his hands up to show he meant no harm and grabbed his blanket off the bed and settled himself on the floor a good ways away from Kristy on the bed.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" The ranger asked.  
  
"I guess." Kristy rolled over to face the ranger on the floor.  
  
"Why are you, an elf, and your friend traveling alone?" The ranger made himself comfortable on the floor.  
  
"Uh, we're just traveling through." Kristy lied and rolled back over.  
  
"Oh, ok." The ranger nodded, though he didn't believe her, and she looked somewhat familiar.  
  
~  
  
Aegnor led Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas to where most of the other rangers and men of the Rohirim where camping out.  
  
"Here's a spot for you guys, see you later." Aegnor called as he went to find his own spot among the many men.  
  
"This is sad, I'm the King of this land I and I have to sleep outside in the dirt." Aragorn thought this was all a bit comical but wasn't really complaining.  
  
"Do you want to go back to your castle?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No, that place brings back bad memories." Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"Didn't think so. You know, I can't stop thinking about the girls." Legolas said as he laid down on his blanket.  
  
"I know, and this place brings back lots of memories." Aragorn nodded.  
  
"What?" Legolas asked looking a bit disgusted.  
  
"Not this place but Gondor in general." Aragorn said, quite defensively.  
  
"Ok, just checking." Legolas stared up at the stars and was beginning to feel quite relaxed when.  
  
*SNORT*  
  
Gimli let out a nice loud, and very annoying snore.  
  
"Hit him." Aragorn commanded and Legolas gladly walloped the dwarf on the side of his head.  
  
Gimli snorted once again and rolled over, to remain quiet for about another ten minutes.  
  
~ Flashback about 4 years ago ~  
  
Aragorn arrived back at his castle looked a little dazed.  
  
"Aragorn, you all right there?" Legolas asked as he and Gimli left the dining hall.  
  
"Yea, I just saw.the one." Aragorn smiled.  
  
~ 


	25. Things Start to Get Raunchy

From Bottom to Top  
  
~  
  
As a fore warning this chapter is rated "R".  
  
~ Flashback about 4 years ago ~  
  
"Aragorn, what are you talking about?" Legolas looked at Aragorn.  
  
"I just saw a girl.and she's the one." Aragorn grabbed Legolas's shoulder for support.  
  
"I thought you said Arwen was the one and looked how that turned out to be." Legolas was a little confused at the moment.  
  
"No, this is different." Aragorn sat down and kept his dazed expression for quite some time.  
  
"Um, Aragorn, do you mind if we go to our chambers now, I think my lady is tired." Eomer came over to Aragorn.  
  
"Yea, it's fine. You brought a women with you?" Legolas hadn't noticed a woman when Eomer walked in.  
  
"Yes, she's my, well you know. We're kind of um, together." Eomer nodded and pointed to a woman standing by the door, her back was to the men.  
  
"Celebrian." Eomer called to the woman.  
  
"Yes, Eomer?" The woman turned and Legolas's mouth dropped, she was hott! And she was an elf! How did Eomer get an elf girlfriend!?  
  
"We can go to out chambers now." Eomer smiled and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Meet you there." Celebrian said with a little mischievous smile and wink.  
  
Legolas watched the elf maiden saunter away, wish how mush he was the one going up to their chambers and doing something that would make a mother blush three shades of red and a rainbow of purple.  
  
"Talk to you guys later, don't want to keep her waiting, or myself for that matter." Eomer winked and followed the pretty elf maiden down the hall. ~ Still 4 years ago ~  
  
Amy gave up on "sewing" and was now picking flowers in the grass beside her and pulling off their petals.  
  
"Amy, are you thinking about Turin?" Her sister suddenly asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Amy asked, not even bothering to lie.  
  
"Well, because I know you two have been together for the past two years and he's waiting at the gate." Her sister smiled.  
  
"WHAT!" Amy jumped up and ran to the gate, where in fact, Turin was waiting for Amy.  
  
"I've missed you!" Turin grabbed Amy when she jumped onto him and the two kissed, and kissed, and just because, kissed some more.  
  
"Let's go inside, my father is gone." Amy dragged Nedyah into her house, closed the door, the windows, the shades, and locked them all.  
  
Amy's sister decided now would be a good time as any to.leave.  
  
~ Still 4 years ago ~  
  
Aragorn asked Legolas to retrieve Eomer and Celebrian from their chambers for the dinner that evening and Legolas complied, though a bit sourly.  
  
Legolas walked down the hall, towards their chamber. He stopped outside the door once again imagining Celebrian beneath him instead of that pompous, air-headed, jerk Eomer, not that he had anything against Eomer of course. When the pleasant sound of, "OH YES!" came reverberating through the door following by a "EOMER!" closely after. Legolas's eye twitched and he tried to block out the sounds as he knocked on the door.  
  
He heard a thump and footsteps running to the door, Eomer opened the door, his sheets wrapped around his middle, his hair an absolute mess and he was out of breath, "Yea?"  
  
"Dinner time." Legolas said quickly and turned to leave thought Eomer wasn't quick enough in shutting the door to hide Celebrian lying on the bed, just barely covered by the sheets. Legolas clenched his fist and hurried off down the hall, he wanted her so bad.  
  
~ Still 4 years ago ~  
  
Amy's sister returned from town, hoping that Turin and Amy would be finished doing, um "getting to know each other games", but was unlucky enough to catch a, "OH YES!" and a "TURIN!" before she turned and ran the other direction.  
  
"Valar, that is disturbing! That's my sister!" Amy's sister ran towards town hoping to save her father from those sounds.  
  
~ 


	26. Yea, Buddy

From Bottom to Top  
  
~  
  
This chapter is also rated "R". Because I have been notified that the flashbacks and present time thingy I've been doing is confusing I'm going to write the next three or so chapters all in flashback and then go back into present time. That should help but let me know otherwise.  
  
~ About 4 years ago (I'll let you know when the flashbacks are over) ~  
  
Legolas hurried back into the dining area to find Gimli asking Aragorn about the girl he saw earlier.  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"I don't know, I just saw her standing by her gate, the wind was blowing her hair and she was beautiful. I wanted to take her right there and then." Aragorn reminisced.  
  
"I know that feeling." Legolas sighed as he sat down, he's thoughts straying to Celebrian lying naked, just barely covered by the sheets on the bed, waiting.unfortunately for Eomer.  
  
~  
  
Amy rolled over and looked at Turin's well-defined back muscles, they had just spent the best part of two hours exploring each others bodies and the urge to feel him hadn't yet gone away.  
  
"Turin, we have time before dinner." Amy trailed off. Turin was more than ready and move his body so that it covered hers.  
  
"I'm only going to be able to stay this one night with you." Turin whispered into Amy's ear.  
  
Amy would have been angrier but it's hard to be angry when someone as hott as Turin was on top of you.  
  
Amy gasped as Turin swifted his weight and hit a particularly sensitive area.  
  
~  
  
"Celebrian, we have to get dressed for dinner now." Eomer closed the door and walked back to where Celebrian was lying on the bed.  
  
"Do we have to?" Celebrian smiled devishly and let the covers inch down her bare chest.  
  
"Well, there's still a few minutes until we have to go." Eomer smiled and crawled onto the bed, pinning Celebrian underneath him and taking her quickly.  
  
~  
  
"When are they coming?" Aragorn asked as the three waited patiently with the rest of Eomer's men for Eomer and his lady.  
  
"Some time. " Legolas mumbled, having a slight thought at what the two were doing. A few seconds later Eomer and Celebrian came hustling through the doors, and both were glowing.yea, Legolas was right they were definitely doing something that involved, no clothes and lots of noise.  
  
~ 


	27. Aragorn's New Friend

From Bottom to Top  
  
~ about 4 years ago ~  
  
Aragorn had finished the dinner, with relatively little interesting conversations and Legolas being to transfixed on Celebrian Aragorn was really quite bored and decided to talk a little walk.  
  
Without even realizing it, he had walked right back to where he has seen Amy earlier that day. He stood a few meters away from her gate and just looked at the house, he could see lights streaming from inside the house but all the shades were shut very tight. Very suddenly the front door opened and a man came tumbling out. Aragorn heard someone whisper from inside, "Come back later tonight after they are all asleep!" The door closed and the man tugged at his disheveled clothes to fix them.  
  
"Good evening." The man smiled as he passed, then suddenly stopped "Aragorn?"  
  
"What?" Aragorn turned and looked at the man, "Turin?!"  
  
"I didn't expect to see you out here!" Turin walked back towards Aragorn right as Amy's sister and father returned back to their house and disappeared inside.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you either!" Aragorn was still a little shocked that a ranger friend of his just walked out of the house of the girl he had just recently, extremely recently taken a fancy to.  
  
"I was passing through, wanted to stop by and see my girl." Turin smiled and pointed back towards the house, "Her name's Amy, we've been together for about a year and a half now." Turin beamed with pride.  
  
"That's really great." Aragorn forced a smile back at Turin and really wanted to sock one in Turin's face, march in that house and bring Amy back to his castle.  
  
"Well, I have to be going now. I'll see you some time." Turin nodded and headed off back towards the darkness of the night. Aragorn rolled his eyes and turned back towards Amy's house. He heard an angry shout from inside and the door flew open and a man, Amy's father, was dragging Amy out of the house yelling at her for being 'lazy, mean, unappreciative, and a whore'. Aragorn watched in amazement as Amy's father pushed her outside the gate, threw some clothes and food at her and marched back to the door where Amy's sister was crying and waving to Amy.  
  
The door closed and Amy was left standing in the street alone, with no place to go.until Aragorn came to the rescue.  
  
"I couldn't help over-hearing you father." Aragorn walked over to Amy.  
  
"Yea, well, he never did like me. Always wanted me to be more like my sister, 'why can't you be more like your sister? She's such a good daughter.' Ugh, no thanks." Amy picked up her clothes and actually looked at Aragorn, "Oh, my Valar! King Aragorn! I didn't know it was you!"  
  
Aragorn frowned, he may have been king for the past year or so but he still wasn't used to the title, or the treatment that came along with it.  
  
"It's perfectly fine. Since it seems you have no place to go and I'm guessing not much money why don't you come back to the castle. There are plenty of rooms available for you to stay in?" Aragorn smiled kindly at her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind?" Amy asked, a little uncertain, though one thought kept crossing her mind, he is good looking!  
  
"I don't, at all. Come on, I'll show you the way."  
  
~ 


	28. Oh, Hello

From Bottom to Top  
  
~  
  
Legolas sat in the dining hall, Gimli at his side and still stuffing all the food he could possibly fit into his mouth. Of course, Legolas didn't even notice that his eyes were on Celebrian who seemed to be permanently attached to Eomer's arm. Eomer was leading her around the room, meeting and greeting with the other men and rangers that were also here.  
  
It was then that Legolas knew exactly what Celebrian was! Eomer's trophy girlfriend! Eomer had somehow miraculously managed to get her to be his "lady" and now all he did was show her off, trying to make the other men jealous and the other women hate her, and gosh darn if it wasn't working!? And not only was she a trophy girlfriend, Eomer got to have his cake and 'eat' it too.and that can be taken very wrong if you think about it, and that's how Legolas was thinking about it!  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and Eomer made some joke and the few people around him laughed, though all their eyes were locked on Celebrian and Eomer knew, and he was beaming.  
  
Soon most of the men were coming to sit back down, Aragorn would be back soon and had to make some sort of speech or what not.  
  
Celebrian and Eomer came and sat back down across from Legolas, both smiling at him and Gimli. Legolas wanted to smash Eomer's face into his dessert and take Celebrian back to his room and-  
  
"Good evening everyone." Aragorn opened his speech. "I'm so glad you could all make it here this week, because this is the start of, hopefully, an annual tradition!" Everyone clapped politely and Aragorn went on with his speech.  
  
Condensed version, here we go: Thanks for coming, eat up, stay a while, eat up, have fun, eat up, leave some time by the end of next week, eat up, and oh yea, have fun and eat up.  
  
Everyone clapped once again and Aragorn walked off the platform and towards and girl who was waiting by the door. Legolas looked at the girl and was sure he had never seen her around before. Maybe she was a new maid, if only Legolas knew.  
  
"Well, Legolas and Gimli, I had a great evening but I'm a little tired from all that traveling and I think I'll retire to my room now. You two have a nice evening and I'll see you in the morning." Eomer pushed back his chair and stood, Celebrian quickly following in suit.  
  
"Yea, I bet that's not all what you're tired from." Legolas muttered as Eomer and Celebrian vanished down the hall, though Legolas could have sworn that Celebrian had turned and looked at Legolas before the door closed behind her.  
  
"Gimli, I want that girl." Legolas announced after the two had left.  
  
Gimli would have heard Legolas but seeing as he ate a little to much, he was now snoring, and quite loudly at that.  
  
~ 


	29. Shock of the Evening

From Bottom to Top  
  
~  
  
Everyone at the feast finally left, retiring to their rooms and sleeping off the impending hangovers.  
  
Legolas helped Gimli back to his room yacking away about how he should have a lady and not Eomer, who has an elf-maiden none the less! Gimli, to tired to remember anything that was said just grunted and moaned until Legolas finally dropped him onto his bed where he promptly returned to his snoring.  
  
~  
  
Turin crept back towards Amy's little home after checking to make sure no one ransacked his camp.  
  
He snuck around the back of the house and knocked lightly on Amy's window; he was dying to get back into her skirt. He hadn't had any action for the past two months and he was going to take advantage of every moment he could get.  
  
He heard footsteps draw near the window and he got ready to pounce on her, he wanted it fast and hard, then anyway she wanted it.  
  
The window opened and Turin was just about to jump onto Amy, rip her clothes off and do what he wanted when his "manhood" just about crawled back inside of him.  
  
Turin stumbled backwards as a man reached out for his shirt.  
  
"YOU!" The man shouted and pulled Turin close to his face. "You're the one who has desecrated my daughter! How am I suppose to marry off my daughter if you've already 'plucked the flower'? Huh?! Answer me that!" The man hissed at Turin.  
  
Turin, still not fully recovered from the shock of having an old man come out a window where his Amy should have come out of.  
  
"Well!?" The man shouted.  
  
Turin just stared back at the man, what do you say to the father of the girl you have been 'plucking the flower' of? Certainly not, hello, how are you doing?  
  
"I never want to see you, or that girl that was once my daughter around here again!" The man shouted, let go of Turin and slammed the window shut.  
  
Turin turned and walked away, still a little dazed.  
  
~  
  
Aragorn led Amy down his own personal hallway to the room right next to his, it was supposed to be reserved for his right hand man but he didn't really have one.so now it's Amy's room.  
  
"Thanks again for letting me stay here." Amy smiled at Aragorn. Aragorn just stood, kind of dazed and stared back at her until. "ARAGORN!" Arwen, the Evenstar of her people, yelled to Aragorn.  
  
"Oh, sorry I have to go. I hope you're comfortable. If you need anything, I'll be right next door." Aragorn muttered and left Amy who was feeling quite important, the King of Gondor, right next door, for anything she needed!  
  
~ 


	30. Pain in the Neck

From Bottom to Top  
  
~ Still Flashback ~  
  
The next day all of Gondor was preparing for the first ever Ranger/Rohirim/Gondorian party. It was going to be a weeklong event and it would be.who even knows.  
  
Legolas looked out his window to see just about everyone guard of Gondor setting up food and other party preparations.  
  
Great, Legolas thought, just what he needed and bunch of drunk men to hang out with. Maybe he'd get Eomer drunk and then steal his girlfriend for a while.then promptly get his elfhood chopped off or some other terrifying revenge.  
  
Gimli arrived at Legolas's door banging away and yelling that they needed to help with the preparations.  
  
~  
  
Aragorn walked out of his room just in time to see Amy walk out of hers.  
  
"How did you sleep last night?" Aragorn asked walking beside her.  
  
Amy though for a moment, "Well I think I slept funny because I have this awful crick in the back of my neck." Amy looked at Aragorn, he was completely oblivious.  
  
"Where?" Aragorn asked concerned.  
  
"Right here." Amy said, moving her hair out of the way to show her neck and pushing a spot that seemed right for a crick.  
  
Aragorn lightly touched the spot, "There?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yea, right there." Amy moaned lightly.  
  
"Do you want me to help you get it out?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I'd love that." Amy smiled back at Aragorn and he led her into a nearby room and closing the door behind them.  
  
~  
  
Legolas followed Gimli down to the main field where the preparations where being set up.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Legolas asked Gimli and looked around at the chaotic scene before him.  
  
"I don't know, we need to find Aragorn and ask him." Gimli tried to look around and see if he could find Aragorn but he proved to be a bit to short.  
  
"Legolas, do you see the man or not!" Gimli asked after a few unsuccessful attempts to find Aragorn.  
  
"I don't think he is out here." Legolas looked around.  
  
"Then we'll just find Eomer-"  
  
"Why?" Legolas didn't want to talk Eomer, every time he looked at Eomer all he thought about was Celebrian.  
  
"He'll know what Aragorn wants done." Gimli took off towards a tent where some of the Rohirim where assembled.  
  
"Eomer!" Gimli called to him. Legolas slowly made his way towards the tent hoping that Celebrian wouldn't be there, he didn't want to see Eomer and Celebrian together.  
  
~ 


	31. Surprise, Surprise

From Bottom to Top  
  
~  
  
Aragorn closed the door behind Amy and himself and saw that she was seated already on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Are you going to get the crick out or not?" Amy asked smiling at Aragorn.  
  
"Uh, sure." Aragorn sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders. Amy moved her hair off her back and Aragorn could smell the scent of flowers wafting out of it.delicious. He let his hands roam over Amy's back for a good half and hour.  
  
"That feels great, really it does. Thank you so much for that Aragorn, can I call you that?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, I'd better go now. My neck feels a lot better, bye." Amy stood and walked out of the room. Leaving Aragorn feeling very wound up and no place to let go.if you know what that means.  
  
Amy smiled to herself as she stepped out of the room, yup, I got him.  
  
~  
  
Legolas stood in the door of the tent wanting to look in and not wanting to look in at the same time. He heard Gimli talking to Eomer about the preparations. Something about them almost being done already, we don't really need any help, thanks though. Gimli walked out of the tent, "Well, I guess that solves that." Gimli lead Legolas back to the castle but, Legolas stole one look inside the tent to see there was in fact, no Celebrian in the tent.good.  
  
~  
  
Turin walked back towards the castle where the party was being held by one of his old Ranger, now a King, friend, Aragorn, was hosting the party. He's such a great guy.  
  
"Hey Turin, how are you doing?" Aragorn asked as he stepped down of the castle stairs.  
  
"I'm doing all right. Except that I was caught last night by my girl's father and I think she was thrown out of the house." Turin looked at Aragorn who had suddenly gone very pale.  
  
"Really?" was all that Aragorn could say.  
  
"Yea, I don't know where she went either." Turin looked around, half expecting her to turn up around the corner, wait a minute, she did.  
  
"Turin?!" Amy called out.  
  
Great, Aragorn though, just what he needed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, I'm here for the party, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I was kicked out last night." Amy shrugged, as though it was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"You can come with me now!" Turin said excitedly.  
  
Amy didn't look to happy about that prospect. "We'll talk about it later." She patted his arm.  
  
"Ok." Turin nodded and Aragorn had a sudden urge to hurl.  
  
~  
  
Legolas walked back into the castle, he was going to find Celebrian and show her how he felt, by promptly ripping her clothes off and doing her right then and there. That would show the rest of the world that he, Legolas, could get a girl.  
  
"Legolas? You all right?" Gimli asked, interrupting Legolas's fantasy.  
  
"Yea, yea." Legolas waved his hand at Gimli.  
  
"Let's go eat." Gimli suggested.  
  
"You're as bad as those confounded hobbits, wanting to eat all the time." Legolas groaned at the idea.  
  
"Fine then." Gimli shrugged and marched off towards the dining area.  
  
"Alright, alright." Legolas sighed and followed in suit.  
  
~ 


End file.
